warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stalker/@comment-27086736-20151017094925
Beginners Luck.... Two days ago started like any other morning. After awaking from Cryo sleep a week ago; I had been practicing with my weapons while helping clear the system of Grineer and Corpus. On this particular morning I needed an Orokin cell to help me construct an Archwing and the Lotus had identified a likely target in the Jupiter system. This required the extermination of some Grineer who had overrun the site and so I chose some low level weapons to gain some more experience using them. As the indications were that these Grineer could be up to rank 13, I changed my mind and took my trusty Hek with me just in case..a fortuitous choice as chance would have it. This mission proceeded as expected including one of the Grineer dropping an Orokin Cell he had looted and was carrying! I was on my way through, nearing extraction when a message appeared through my comms in alarming red and the atmosphere became sinister! There were ghostly flickerings and some half seen glimpses of a shadowy figure!! Could this be the stalker that had contacted me after I killed The Sergeant on Mars? I was filled with terror and began turning slowly while moving forward as best I could...the taunts continued...mocking me and putting me on edge... Suddenly, without warning..CHINNNZZ!!...my shields went and I was down to 80 health! I span around in shock; which had granted me the reflexes of a Tenno 20 years my junior and caught sight of a shadowy dark figure close behind me. BOOOM!! My fingers tightened on the trigger of my trusty Hek by pure instinct and a single shot rang out! I couldn't be sure but I thought I caught the figure in the upper chest or head! In the brief split second of silence that followed I awaited the next assault to begin! Then a voice floated through the comms in my Frame..."What have you done?" The atmosphere was still tense and I continued on slowly and my relief at reaching extraction was palpable! The Lotus congratulated me on my return and to my surprise, my sentinel had retrieved a blueprint for a bow: Dread! I realised I had been victorious and very lucky; however I knew the next time this would not be so easy... My only hope is I can use the Stalker's weapon against him when he comes for me again! I know that my doom stalks me still... an aside I've been playing a week levelling the easy to get weapons Mk-1's and things, but have 1 decent gun after getting to Rank 4. The Hek is my only weapon so far that I have used a Catalyst on and had been set up for Grineer. It was max rank with Point Blank and Hell's Chamber (got from a mission somewhere! :) ) both maxed along with Maxed out Heat and Electricity for Radiation Damage for Bombards. I've not found any other Elemental mods for shotgun yet... I can only guess that this did a number on the Stalker's alloy armour as it hits like a truck and I got lucky! I came onto the Wiki to see what the boss was all about as I hardly saw him do anything except nearly 1 shot me...but I 1 shot him back... I have to congratulate the Dev's on this game however as that moment was awesome! The darkness, the music and the set up with the taunts and general build up. Well designed and genuinely tense! :) Onwards and upwards as the Stalker will probably own me next time we meet....